Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device that includes a 3-dimensional memory device and a manufacturing method for the same.
Description of Related Art
A 2-dimensional semiconductor device may include memory cells arranged in 2-dimensions. But the 2-dimensional semiconductor devices have limitations in the degree of integration. To overcome such limitations and increase the degree of integration of the memory cells, a 3-dimensional semiconductor device that includes memory cells arranged in 3-dimensions was proposed.
The 3-dimensional semiconductor device includes a cell string having a 3-dimensional structure. The cell string has a 3-dimensional structure and includes memory cells and a channel layer. The memory cells are stacked on a substrate and spaced apart from each other. The channel layer extends along the direction the memory cells are stacked and connects the memory cells in series. One end of the channel layer may be connected to a bit line. The channel layer may be arranged in zig-zag form so that it may be densely packed. For a proper alignment of the bit line and the channel layer, the bit line may be formed in a narrow pitch.
The bit line may be formed by a photolithography process. A distance between the bit lines is limited depending on a limited resolution of a light source. The narrower the distance between the bit lines, the more likely a process defect such as a bridge occurs.